Syr
The Cinder Knight, The Protecting Flame, Warden of Lies A God that guards the weak, and protects life. A light in the darkness. Whatever may threaten or suffer mortals, Syr will be there, a flame to stem the dark. The anvil sang. The Myriad whispered. Nova cried, and Syr was born. Forged in Vaergys’ kiln. Wrought from the fingernail of a titan, heated in a drop of the sun’s blood, and quenched in Nova’s tears. The sword sang. The Fire whispered. Syr fought, and the darkness fled. But it would return, as darkness always does. And Syr would be there, waiting. A torch against the night. Syr was made to protect the tragedy of life, the great lie told by Nova. Appearance To mortal eyes, Syr is a shorter figure than to be expected of an almighty god. They clad themselves in armor of raw thick iron that looks as though it was sculpted with hands rather than worked and hammered in a forge. Their face is concealed beneath a helm, but those who have gotten close enough, say that they have seen amber eyes. Syr wields a sword with its edge lit a flame. Though wherever they are found or seen, they appear in the style of the region. The smell of burning ember follows in their wake. Their breath is like the bellows of a forge. Realm The Ashen Tower. A structure that stretches infinitely into a forever cloudy sky, and beneath it, layer upon layer of dungeon. . The Ashen Tower can be seen from Beryl, a star that burns in the sky. The Tower was made to be impregnable. Each stone meticulously and carefully placed. Every stone so tightly sealed that no grain of sand or wisp of smoke can make it inside. His Tower has no windows or doors. It accepts no passage by friend or foe. No weapon, no act of violence, and not one mote of love may penetrate its stony interior. The Resplendent Star Shortly after Syr was created by Vaergys, a meteorite struck the world that had been built by Grell. Adoxima sent Syr, along with his son Rahzah, the Narrator, Diameter, and the Unknowable to see what had arrived. In the crater formed by the meteorite, wreathed in resplendent flame, was Tomo. The goddess informed the party that it was time for their work to begin in earnest. Inspiration had arrived. Syr kept a piece of the magical fire of Tomo and a piece of her silver meteorite. The Resplendent Star and the Ashen Tower were built from these, respectively. The Resplendent Star sits a top Syr's tower. Its radiance can be seen from every realm, save the Unknowable's. Syr watches the cosmos through it, keeping an eternal watch on the world of Beryl. The Endless Dungeon Beneath the the infinite tower, is a harrowing dungeon shrouded in darkness, and full of lethal traps, and inescapable prisons. Right now, it contains five remnants of titans: Ditos, Hezzerok, Hrona, Narthil, Onlo. The Making of Mortals The Ifari After Tomo came from their shimmering comet and brought vigor and inspiration to the pantheon, Syr knew their purpose was about to begin. The world would be filled with the wonders of the gods, and mortals made to walk it. Syr, however, knew that they had another task before them, and the titans of Nephimo worried him. Syr feared the great power of these fearsome wraiths, and worried where they would go once the worlds they were bound to were ripped asunder. They feared they would find their way to the world of Grell and destroy the mortals that were yet to be. Syr stood atop their tower, and called to out Bakkh. Syr would need assistance in this grueling task. In the end, Diameter, the Narrator, Bakkh, and Syr would trap the titan of Dito, and use them as the foundation of mortal life. Syr would go and claim the titan of Narthil in their realm, The Frozen Moment (As told in the legend: The Little Flame and the Frozen Heart. The other gods would also use the titans: Onlo and Hezzerok. The Unknowable would claim Hrona as their own, and use them for their own mysterious ends. After their quest finished, the Narrator, Bakkh, and Diameter began the fashioning of mortals with the assistance of the Shaper Crone, and Corandil. Syr abstained from this, as it would bring an unbalancing of their purpose, and instead chose to watch from their tower. Now with mortals to walk the world, Syr's purpose could truly begin. The Vrenn The children of fire, born of the Resplendant Flame, Tomo's Radiance, and Narthil's Heart. Vrenn can be found anywhere on Beryl, but are very far and are few. Vrenn are born into the world as babes found in the ashen remains of fires: hearths, forges, and bonfires. The Vrenn were crafted to be among the Ifari, but not of the Ifari. They live lonely lives as turmoil and danger follows them, as they are destined to fight the dangers of Beryl. Prayers Ifari give homage to Syr by praying to the flames. Ever since Syr gave fire to the Ifari, they have prayed to Syr. The prayers are often done in solemn meditation, or in groups through ritual dance. Ifari that live in cold regions give sacrifice to Syr by lighting great bonfires to receive a blessing to survive the Winter. Syr is rare to answer prayers, and when they do, it is often in the form of questions. The Warden, the Watcher, and the Courtier As Beryl became more and more hectic, Syr found that there was more work to be done than ever. That they could not see all that there was to be seen, and the constant interruptions from the pantheon was keeping them from their purpose. So Syr created three demigods to assist them: Fen'Ysil, Felnoir, and Greeva. Fables The Little Flame and the Heart of Ice The Nine Towers Diya and the TowerCategory:God Category:PC Category:Protection Category:Flame Category:Tower Category:Artifacts of Power Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Magic Systems Category:Children